An automated identification control system for baggage using bar codes is conventionally employed for handling baggage, such as airline baggage. A bar code is a computerized arranged state of images (bars), and it is possible to read the information contained therein using a special bar code reader. Accordingly, a tag provided with a bar code in which information, such as owner, destination, and airline flight number, is recorded is attached to airline baggage to control transportation of the airline baggage.
However, it is not possible to record a large amount of information and to alter the information recorded in a bar code. Also, it is easy to make fake bar codes. For that reason, a system called radio frequency identification (RFID) has recently attracted attention.
In RFID, a semiconductor (IC) chip, a flat antenna of a loop shape which is electrically connected to the IC chip and transmits/receives information, and an IC module provided with a condenser (hereinafter called a circuit element) are employed. Note that in the RFID system currently used, information is recorded using both the circuit element and a conventional bar code.
However, there is a problem in the production of RFID that, when a circuit element is laminated on the back of a base material onto which bar codes, characters, etc., may be recorded, the surface of a thermal recording layer is roughened and generates print mackle, and it becomes difficult to read the printed bar code. Also, since a baggage tag is bent to be a loop shape when attached to baggage, the communication performance thereof may be deteriorated due to distortion of a circuit element, or the tag may become detached during transportation.
Accordingly, in consideration of the above situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a baggage tag which is substantially free from problems caused by defective recording due to print mackle, etc., and from deterioration of communication performance of a circuit element.